


Special Panelist

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Big Dom, Bulges, Cum Inflation, Elevator Sex, Elevators, Exhibitionism, F/M, Glowing Genitals, Growth, Human Female - Freeform, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Long Hair, Moaning, Packing, Penis Size, Public Sex, Punk, Role Reversal, Sex, Sex From Behind, Small Sub, Standing Sex, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Tight Pants, Torn Clothing, Vaginal Sex, android male, cock growth, excessive cum, hold the moan, hyper, hyper cock, hyper cum, rear entry, voluptuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: An internet-famous android and live-stream sex cam model signs a brand-deal to show off a new and untested hyper-sized phallus at a robotics convention. The android gets more than he bargained for, and struggles to make it to his panel while fighting against his swelling erection.This android character, ARIM, belongs to my friend: @Nicoffeeart !https://twitter.com/Nicoffeeart





	Special Panelist

“_Unf…_This new attachment sure doesn’t conceal well, I’ll say that much.”

A blue-toned android looks himself up and down in the mirror of his hotel room, his fingers threaded through his belt loops as he tries hiking his pants up to his waist. Tight as a sausage-casing, his normally comfortable slacks still ride too low on him to button. He didn’t bring anything else with a more relaxed fit in his luggage, so all the synthetic lad could do was just pull harder.

He assumes a straight-legged stance, giving his overstuffed pants as much slack as possible before yanking up with all his might.

“_HRRRAUGH!_”

Somehow, against all odds, he was able to pull them up those extra couple inches.

“Haha – yes!”

The android looks into the mirror to admire the fruits of his labor. As his gaze wanders down, however, he comes to realize that his cock is stuffed so tightly down his right pant-leg that hardly a detail was obscured. From his crotch down to his knee, the soft textile of his pants flexed around every contour of his firehose cock. The veins stood out particularly well, trailing down to the grapefruit-sized glans. His balls rested squished against his lap, like two round pillows he stuffed under his belt. Even disregarding all of that, the coolant it required to prevent from overheating glowed a bright light-blue. The shine of it dimly illuminated the entire front-side of his pantleg. Even people passing by him, who weren’t looking in his direction, would have their attention called to his luminous, voluminous package.

“Is it really alright for me to be going out like this?”

_BRING BRING! BRRRRRRING!_

From atop the hotel room’s fancy work desk, the blue andriod’s phone rang.

“Hello,” he answered.

The lady on the calling end replied in a hurried tone.

“ARIM? The panel is about to start in 15 minutes. Where are you?”

“Well, I had some trouble getting my pants back on after swapping into your model.”

“If anything, that sounds like the opposite of a problem. We loaned you that thing to show off in this hall, and the line to get in is wrapped around the goddamn building. The contract says you show or you pay, ARIM. _Get your ass down here!_”

_Click._

They hung up.

ARIM squeezed his phone into his back pocket – the only bit of fabric on his whole lower-body with any bit of slack left. He rushed to get on some shoes and half-buttoned a sky blue dress shirt. As soon as he had all his clothes on, as ineffective as certain articles were, he rushed out the door. He didn’t want to piss his sponsors off any more than he already had by cutting his arrival at the panel close. Maybe if he rushed fast enough he’d be able to get in the elevator, ride it to the bottom, and sneak in the back entrance of the exhibition hall without putting on a public exhibition for the convention-goers. The key would be speed. In, out, and as fast as he could move.

After jumping out his hotel room and getting his hobbled stride going in the hallway, ARIM realized there was a massive problem.

“Ooouh…This isn’t good...”

Not only was he unable to bend his right knee, forcing him to walk with a limp the entire 20-doorway journey to the elevator at the end of the hall, but the friction of his thigh and his pant leg rubbing against his 18-inch flaccid bitch-buster was getting his fluid pumping.

Just when he thought he had a plan to make the best out of a dicey situation, the mammoth, honking rod he was trying on started to get even bigger. ARIM’s cock crept further down his pant leg, snaking toward the cuff as it stiffened with coolant. The power-draw wasn’t fully calibrated to his body’s systems yet, and as it grew longer and thicker it generated an inordinate amount of heat. Despite the countermeasures the manufacturers had in place, the surface of his dick felt like asphalt on a hot summer day – searing and rock-solid. He could feel the thermal energy radiating out of his third leg, turning his insanely tight pants into a stuffy, steaming hotbox.

Not 12 doors down the hallway, and ARIM found himself hunched over against the wall. The heat made wearing those pants almost unbearable. They were wrapped so tightly against his body that he couldn’t even take them off if he wanted to. In desperation, he tossed against the wall and clawed at his top button.

As the pressure in his pant leg grew, the luminous glow of his package tripled in intensity. All of the energy being consumed by his wildly out-of-control trouser snake made him lightheaded. The waist of his slacks dug into the soft, gel padding of his sides. A cacophonous whirring echoed through the hotel’s hall, no doubt alerting his neighbors.

“Come on…I can’t have anybody seeing me yet…”

His staff grew bigger, like a log of wood, tearing the seems on either side of his thigh. The tiny, gold threads snapped in two, as his monstrous dong flopped out to breathe in some fresh air. When the hotel hall’s cool air hit its flesh-like polymer, it grew unabaited by the presence of any textile prison.

“Elevator…!”

When his penis finally tore through his clothes, ARIM too was released from slouching doubled-over against the wall. Even though it was large and unwieldy, his erection wasn’t holding his knee completely rigid any longer. Closer to the elevator at this point then to his hotel room, ARIM ran full-speed to the tiny metal box. His sweat-soaked balls smacked against his legs each time he lifted his thigh. Those wet claps, too, must be alerting the folk who were still in their rooms.

ARIM body-slammed the elevator’s button console, unable to stop short of the collision because of the unfamiliar amount of mass he was running with. His lofty cock smacked against the closed, brass doors, splattering it and the surrounding lounge furniture with clear, sticky residue. Even with the “down” button clearly illuminated, ARIM tapped it impatiently. He stared intensely at the display above the door. Just three floors above him. So, so close.

The elevator flew straight over from the 12th floor to the 10th floor, no stopping at floor 11. When the number reached 10, though, it stopped. Just one floor – less than 10 feet away – and somebody was getting on.

ARIM’s heart sank, but there wasn’t anywhere else for him to go.

Like a deer in the headlights, he stood at the door paralyzed with regret.

_Ding!_

“Oh my…” a sultry voice from within the elevator cooed. “I take it you’re here for the convention too?”

Standing in the elevator, hips cocked in a powerful stance, was a thick-set woman in punk attire. Her ripped jeans clung to every luscious curve of her thighs and waist. Her melon-sized breasts pushed the chest of her black leather jacket out past her feet. Tall, pale and with long, dark brown hair draped over part of her face, she stood in that tiny metal box with all the confidence in the world – almost like the was expecting ARIM.

As he fidgeted in place, still frozen in front of the elevator and compulsively looking back to see if anyone was out in the halls, ARIM weighed his options. It was either in that elevator with this strangely calm woman, or out in public with people that probably wouldn’t give him as mild of a reception.

Making his decision, ARIM shouted out:

“I’m sorry!”

He shut his eyes and pushed his way blindly into the elevator, trying to ignore her presence and hoping against hope that she would pretend he wasn’t there either.

“Oooh – you’re a little more daring than I thought you’d be. _I like that_.”

“Huh?”

He opened his eyes.

Pinned against the elevator wall by ARIM’s unwieldy member, the mystery passenger bit her lip and lifted a leg to wrap around her prey.

“_You’re even more my type now than I’d ever thought you could be_.”

The punk gal opened wide, letting out an “_aaaaaahn_” and putting on a shamelessly vulgar display of her mouth. Her tongue lolled out, heaving with her slow and deliberate breath. The stringy saliva shook against the winds escaping her cavernous mouth. She could stretch that mouth open wide and make it look good, too. So, so good.

“_Mmmmmhhn…”_

She glomped down on the shaft of ARIM’s pulsating erection, licking it ravenously and coating it generously in her slop. If only for a moment, ARIM’s confusion dissolved into pleasure. He could feel the warmth of her breath – her hot, living breath – seeping into his core. It spread through his tool and into his body.

Metaphorically, he was like putty in his discoverer’s hands.

Literally, he was as hard as steel.

The punk slurped her way up his shaft and to his head, leaving a trail of lubricant in her path. When she got to his glans, she playfully tongued over his urethra and sucked in a healthy glob of his precum – just a sample. The slurping noises sounded even dirtier, resonating off of the close metal walls. Then, cheeks filled and savoring its taste, she whipped her head back away from ARIM’s throbbing, enormous member. She smacked her lips as loudly as possible, fiercely and assertive locking ARIM eye-contact. One of her eyes was hidden behind a dangling layer of beautiful, glossy hair.

“Looks good, tastes good – only one test left, my boy.”

ARIM’s synthetic heart was beating out of his chest. It might have even been distending his rubbery chest plate.

“And that is?”, he nervously invited her to finish.

“How will it _feel_?”

In one swift and confident action, the mysterious punk wrapped both her arms around ARIM’s goliath pole, locking it in a full-body hug. Even if there were anywhere for ARIM to escape, she didn’t have any intention of letting go.

“Wait, you don’t understand!” ARIM plead his case. “I need to get to a panel on the first floor. I’m under a contract and I–_Mmmhaaaaa-ah…_”

ARIM’s story was put to a pause as he tried to ignore the throbbing heat of his cock. It took his whole concentration to come down from the sex-crazed haze that was coming over him.

“I – I need to make it to show off this thing, but I can’t make too big of a scene on my way there.”

The gears turned in the thick punk’s head. The corners of her mouth twisted up in a devilish grin.

“Well, ARIM – I think I know a way we can both get what we need. Plus, a little more…”

ARIM, still not completely in his right mind, was a little confused.

“You know who I am?”

“Babe,” she laughed back, “you’re the biggest cam-bot at this whole fucking con and you’re headlining a panel on hyper androids that _I was just headed to_.”

Just then, without input from either of them, the elevator gently started its descent. A light feeling of weightlessness filled their lower bodies as they adjusted to the cart’s momentum. Somebody from below must have called the elevator; and, whoever they were, they probably wouldn’t be as cool about ARIM’s hyper-endowment as this woman.

With all the bargaining chips in her possession, the mystery woman quickly proposed a deal.

“I’ll help you hide your dick and get into the panel if you agree to my terms.”

Straight-faced and serious. This was business time, and ARIM would have to decide fast.

“What are your terms?”

He was desperate.

“Promote my bar for a week, and come in to work as a host for one night of my choosing.”

It was all out on the table now.

…

ARIM thought about it for a second, watching with dread as the number above the elevator door got lower and lower.

“Deal.”

“Shake on it,” she demanded as she held out her arm.

ARIM extended one of his, forging their pact. He really had no choice, and even though he had no clue what this woman’s plan was, relying in her was better than nothing.

When their hands shook, her serious face cracked into a devious grin again. She leaned in toward his ear, revealing the canyon of her cleavage and renewing the sexual tension in their enclosure.

“Call me Sasha,” she whispered. “Now play it cool…”

As quick as ARIM could blink, Sasha pulled him by the arm and slammed his back against the wall she was pinned against earlier. After trading places, she spun around – ass facing him, and pulled the waist of her pants down past her cheeks. Her luscious, round butt exploded out of her jeans like a stress-ball, freshly-relieved from their tight grip. All that ass that Sasha was hiding away – enough to get ARIM’s head lost in between – seemed even more impossibly large when it was free from her clothes.

She pulled the seat of her grey, cotton thong aside with a few slick fingers and cradled the pole of ARIM’s cock with her free hand. She backed herself up on his pole, splitting her lips and burying his pulsating, glowing meat deep in her squelching, wet cunt. A true and experienced professional, Sasha swallowed his entire tool. His hips smacked against her rear, with enough force to even seem to suggest: “_hey, was that it?_”

Sasha’s stomach bulged outward, just barely concealing the shape of his cock. The zipper of her jacket exploded at the insertion, and the skin-tight tee underneath rode above her bellybutton. She nuzzled her ass against ARIM’s pelvis, getting him snug and secure in her pussy – savoring the feeling of his colossal wrecker while pressing him against the wall. He let out a moan, and she giggled.

“I can’t believe I’ve gotta tell you that _you’ve_ gotta be the one to hold the moan,” she snarked. “Just follow me.”

_Ding!_

The elevator door opened again. A group of businesswomen waited patiently on the other side of the open doors, mostly chatting amongst themselves or looking at their phones.

Standing there on the ground floor, Sasha and ARIM collectively took up roughly a third of the space of the elevator. Sasha was a big gal to begin with, and the bulge of ARIM’s cock jutted out over a foot in front of her. Otherwise, he clung tightly against her back, trying to hide himself from the world ahead – at least until her got to his panel.

“_Come with me,_” Sasha whispered. “_Act natural._”

She gave ARIM a reach-around, twisting her arm around her back to grip his toned ass. She palmed his cheek, pulling him close into hers as if to say “_stay close._”

They walked in unison out of the elevator. Each step they took was deliberate and synchronized. Every time Sasha lifted a leg, ARIM lifted his shortly after. Sasha takes a step with _her_ right foot; ARIM takes a step with _his _right foot.

As the weight of ARIM’s cock shift in Sasha’s sopping-wet box, he felt twinges of ecstasy prodding at his shaft, lighting him up with a low, yet steadily building sensation of pleasure. He kept his waist stuck as close as possible against her naked ass, but the further they walked the less his closeness became just about hiding. He started to quicken his own pace, desynchronizing their walking and pushing Sasha forward on the tips of her toes. The faster they walked, the deeper he felt himself penetrate.

Sasha’s grunting was starting to turn heads, and the crowd in the convention space around them started to take notice of her oddly distended belly.

“_Unf – Hey, take it slower…_”

ARIM was in a haze. They just kept barreling forward – blindly now, since Sasha had lost control over their direction and ARIM couldn’t see the path ahead. Sasha, in her own clouded, lust-filled stupor, looked in confusion at the side-door she planned on taking him through to sneak into the back of the convention hall.

Sasha whispered back at him:

“_Hey bud, you missed your exit._”

ARIM had completely lost sight of his original goal. His cock was on fire, flaring up with a mind-numbing heat and being assaulted at all angles by the tight squeeze of Sasha’s accommodating honeypot. Her juices oozed around his hilted pole. ARIM could feel that every time he jerked his hips forward, Sasha would flinch and flex her pelvic floor around the base of his elephantine, tree trunk of a fuck-stick.

Sasha didn’t really have a horse in whether or not ARIM made it to his panel – she was enjoying herself too, and she’d still get him to uphold his end of the bargain.

“_Wait,_” she snapped at the unresponsive android. “_You’re walking up to a turn – there’s no more hallway left in front of you!_”

ARIM kept pushing forward, thrusting as deeply into her as he could now and kicking off from the floor to propel them forward in a sprinting motion.

“_ARIM, stop! Stop! Sto-_”

_THUD!_

Sasha was able to use her arms break the force of her collision against the plaster wall. What struck it first, though, was ARIM’s sheathed erection. The loud noise of body hitting plaster attracted the attention of everyone around them – to the sight of ARIM’s naked behind and fat, voluminous balls smacking against Sasha’s fat, upturned ass. Without any more hallway to walk forward into, ARIM transitioned to full, long, powerful hip-thrusts. He pulled out the length of his forearm in thick, veiny, glowing blue dick before burying it back into her quivering pussy with a wet and powerful “_SMACK!_”

“_Ooooooh, yes!_ _Fuck he harder!_”

A good number of people had already taken their phones out. They watched it all unfold from behind their rolling cameras.

ARIM’s balls ached, gurgling loudly as they filled with freshly-synthesized sperm and fluids. His frenzied thrusts grew shorter and faster, bringing both he and Sasha closer to their climactic finish. She demanded that he keep fucking her harder. Faster. Deeper.

“_Just fucking cum in me!_”

Their orgasms both came simultaneously. As the first stream of cum shot out of ARIM’s exploding monster cock, Sasha’s kneed locked up and her quaking cunt tightened around his shaft. In front of tens of people, and thousands more through the magic of recorded video, ARIM pumped Sasha full of his experimental seed. His hyper attachment siphoned millions of watts of power from his core, idling all of his other processes save for the motor function of his legs and his sense of touch. Everything else went into accelerating the ceaseless biosynthesis of more and more cum. Loads and loads, filling his partner with enough cum to bathe in twice, three times, and then four times over.

Sasha’s orgasms kept coming. As she lay grinning madly on her sloshing, cum-filled belly, overcome with the crashing waves of sensation as literal waves of cum crashed against her stuffed-up cunt, her consciousness started to fade.

She was going to look forward to finding the crowd’s recordings later.


End file.
